Portable electronic devices, such as tablet computing devices, smart phones, media players, and the like, have become familiar conveniences due to ease of use, portability, and increased functionality and connectivity for a variety of uses, including making phone calls, sending text messages and emails, video conferencing, listening to music, watching videos, social networking, and connecting to the Internet. Yet in many situations, handheld use of such devices can render the device inconvenient when the device must be held for long periods of time. For example, tablet computing devices are increasingly being used to watch movies and videos, or to communicate with others through video conferencing technology. During such uses, it is often tiresome to hold the device in one's hands for long stretches. However, setting the device flat on a table or other surface makes it difficult to see the screen. Propping the device up on other objects increase the risk of damaging the device if it or its makeshift support slips or collapses. More pragmatically, it is exceedingly difficult to perform other tasks, or carry other objects while also holding and using a portable electronic device—for example, watching a movie on a tablet device while trying to prepare dinner.
Support stands have been developed to hold and support certain portable electronic devices in an upright position for convenient use. For example, carrying cases or protective sleeves have been designed for certain tablet computing devices, where the case or sleeve can be transformed into a support stand. However, such support stands are often usable only with a specific electronic device design, and cannot be adapted for use with other devices having different shapes and sizes. Moreover, such prior art support stands typically do not provide added capabilities that improve the use of portable electronic devices to display and transmit multimedia content, such as, for example, speakers that can project audio signals from an electronic device when watching a movie, listening to music, or videoconferencing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a support stand for supporting portable electronic devices, such as tablet computing devices, smart phones, portable music players, and the like, to facilitate the display and transmission of multimedia content from such devices. Additionally, there is a need for such a support stand that is provided in a compact size for transport or storage, and further, for a support stand that can be easily converted from a compact size to a set-up condition for holding and supporting an electronic device in a position that is advantageous for intended use of the device for display and transmission of multimedia content, and further be adjusted to a variety of set-up conditions for holding and supporting electronic devices of different shapes and sizes. Still further, there is a need for a support stand that also includes a wireless speaker system for displaying and transmitting multimedia content when a portable electronic device is supported by the stand, including audio signals transmitted through the speaker system. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a combination support stand and speaker system for use with portable electronic devices that improves upon support stands currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art stands.